


The First Time

by jjscm



Category: Dublin Murders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscm/pseuds/jjscm
Summary: Adam’s first kiss and other momentous events.
Relationships: Cassie Maddox/Rob Reilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The First Time

1.

“Close your eyes,” Jamie instructs Adam. He reluctantly shuts his eyes as Peter watches.

Jamie leans in and plants a messy, experimental kiss on Adam’s lips. Peter guffaws.

”Eugh!” Adam wipes his lips, some of the lipstick Sandra put on Jamie coming off on his fingers.

“You just had your first kiss.” Jamie sits back, looking pleased with herself.

“Don’t try to kiss me,” Peter warns her.

”As if.” She lies back on the grass. Adam wipes the remainder of the lipstick off his mouth.

Later, the police will ask him _Was Jamie your girlfriend, Adam?_ and he’ll truthfully say no. But he won’t mention the kiss for some reason.

...

2.

The others really don’t like having a woman on the team. By the end of her first day, Cassie has heard enough jokes and insinuations about how she got this job to last her until the end of her career.

”They’ll settle down eventually,” Rob tells her as they walk out to the car park. “They gave me a hard time when I first joined, with my posh voice. After a couple of months it was like I was part of the furniture.”

”Great,” she says. “So I’ve only got a couple of months of utter dickishness to contend with.”

He smiles. “Drink?”

”Better not. They’ll think we’re having a torrid affair.” She opens her car door. “See you tomorrow, freak.”

”See you.”

...

3.

Cassie wore her best underwear tonight because she was planning on ravishing Sam after their meal. This thought occurs to her as Rob is undressing her, as she slides him out of his clothes, but right now Rob is holding her face in his hands and looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world, and she’s too elated to feel guilty.

He kisses her again with a joyful chuckle, then moves down to her neck as she kisses his arms, his shoulders. She traces the freckles on his skin. God, he’s beautiful.

He takes her necklace off last, gently unclasping it and brushing the hairs at the back of her neck. He sets it down on her bedside table and then returns to trail a line of kisses along her collarbone.

Waking up alone the next morning, she can still feel the warm glow of last night. Even though Rob’s not here, she tells herself that he just wanted to get to work early and didn’t want to wake her. Everything will be fine when they see each other. They’ll still be _them_.

She goes into work and casually asks where Reilly and O’Neill are, and the one time she has reason to feel guilty nobody notices. She finds Rob down in the basement and greets him with a caress. He pulls away and says _I knew you’d think it was something_, in the kind of cold, mocking tone she’s only heard him use in interview rooms. His words feel like a slap.

He gets a literal slap across the face for his cruelty and she rushes upstairs, coming face to face with Sam. Unlike Quigley, he looks like he knows what’s going on.

She runs to the jacks and splashes some cold water on her face, but she doesn’t allow the tears to come. She’s not going to cry over being dumped. That’s not her.

Instead she does what she always does in a crisis, and turns to Lexie.

...

4.

“Can I see him, face to face?” Rob asks O’Neill and Quigley. He’s just watched the man confess to Peter and Jamie’s murders through the mirror glass.

”That’s not a good idea, Rob,” says O’Neill.

”Please.” Rob looks him straight in the eye. “I just want to see if I remember anything. You two can stay. I promise I won’t do anything stupid.”

Cassie wouldn’t have fallen for it, but she’s downstairs with O’Kelly. Sam’s compassion wins out and he stands aside to let Rob into the interview room.

As soon as the door closes Rob’s expression changes and he flies at the man sitting behind the desk, ready to beat him to a pulp, screaming at him that he ruined his life. “Oh, shit,” he hears Quigley say behind him. He can feel him and Sam trying to pull him off this man, this wolf who’s haunted him all these years.

”You’ll never be safe,” he shouts as the other two finally manage to get him away and towards the door. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

”Enough, Rob!” Sam slams him against the wall. But it’s not nearly enough.

”Thanks,” Rob says, wiping his face. “That did help.”

...

5.

On her wedding day, Cassie stands and looks at herself in the full length mirror. She’s still not sure about the virginal white dress, although Rob had said _You want to wear white, my darling, you wear white_ with a perfectly straight face. She’d elbowed him anyway.

”I look quite nice,” she acknowledges. Clare has done a surprisingly good job with her hair and makeup.

”You look gorgeous,” Clare corrects her. “Adam’s a very lucky man.”

As Clare goes to attend to the flowers, Cassie allows herself to imagine what today would be like if her parents were here, and her aunt, and...

”You look great,” says a familiar voice behind her. She turns to see the person she was just thinking of, wearing what looks like a bridesmaid outfit and looking wistfully at her double.

Cassie smiles. “You too, Lexie.”


End file.
